Meeting The Doctor
by Jess2727
Summary: What if our heroes happened to stumble upon a blue box? What if the owner of the blue box stepped out of said box? What if this concept was typed up and posted on FanFiction? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Percy looked at the police box, "It's blue," he examined.

Annabeth gave him a glare, "Really that's all you noticed, you are a Seaweed Brain." Percy pretended to look hurt, that's when a man stepped out of the police box. He wore a trench coat and suit and he looked like, well, a bit like Percy. s also when Percy thought that things could get stranger then things already were.

Annabeth stared at the man, and finally asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh,me-" he pointed at himself, looking pleased "-I'm The Doctor."

"What doctor?" Annabeth asked she glanced at Percy, reaching slowly to her knife. Percy got the message and grasped Riptide in his pocket.

"Just The Doctor," He said.

" Are you a monster, a god, a titan!" Annabeth demanded showing her knife.

"No, just The Doctor," he said giving us one last glance and slipping into the police box.

"Hey-" Annabeth demanded, but she was cut off by a noise that sounded like a plane taking off. Then, the police box was gone with no sign of the strange man. "What-"Annabeth said, "-just happened" Percy finished.

"It was just-" Annabeth stammered, she walked over to where the police had been seconds ago.

"Have you heard any myths about him, a guy in a blue box?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked at him determination on her face, "let's hope I'm wrong, we need to get you back to camp, now!"

"What? Why?" Percy demanded. Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm, dragged him out of the ally and onto the city block. He was forced to run from there since she had him in an iron death grip.

Annabeth,""Annabeth" He yelled in her ear.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him locking her eyes on his. She was so startled by his bright sea green eyes that she forgot what she was doing and released her hand from Percy's arm. She's seen those eyes for 5 years and yet they still managed to surprise her, right now they were solid with determination.

"Annabeth, why do we need to go back to camp?" Percy said. She was so close to his face, she had an idea.

She kissed him. It wasn't like their underwater kiss, but a good one at that. His lips were salty and Annabeth like usual wanted to keep kissing him, but she only kissed him so he would get distracted. She felt him kiss back, she opened he eyes, that she had just realized were closed and glanced up to see Percy had closed his eyes. Perfect. Not the kiss, well, actually, wait, what? She grabbed his arm and pulled him along again.

Percy's eyes snapped open and in a daze he looked around, wonder what just happened. In the time it took Percy to recover his wits they were in the back of a New York taxi heading for Camp Half-Blood.

"Annabeth, please tell me what is going on?" Percy said in an annoyed voice. She looked up from her lap and he could see that for once she was frightened; her usual solid grey eyes were soft with emotion.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "I've only heard about him on the news, he's not Greek, but he is very bad for us and especially for you." She explained, trying to keep her voice from shaking, but Percy knew her to well to know that she was scared.

"What is so bad about him," Percy asked.

"It seems like he shows up when every something bad will happen, like really bad." Annabeth explained.

Percy tried to think of something to cheer her up, it tore him apart to see her frightened,"He can't be that bad, we've faced plenty of bad things before."

"I'm just really worried about you?"

That broke Percy's heart, he always worried about Annabeth, he didn't want her to worry about him, plus Percy is always in danger all the time. Percy knew he loved Annabeth with all his heart, but he doesnt want to freak her out. Before they were dating, Percy hated when Annabeth worried about him and tried to protect him, especially after she took a knife for him in The Battle of Manhattan. Now, it crushed him, since he knew they both had feeling for each other, and she was even more worried about him when they started dating.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy, do have some money? We need to pay the driver," Annabeth asked.

Percy rummaged threw his pockets, coming out with nothing. He shrugged.

In one swift motion, the cab stopped and Percy and Annabeth were kicked out of the cab and left on the side of the road.

"Well, that was rude," was Percy's only comment as he helped Annabeth get up from the sidewalk.

Then, they heard the airplane sound again from an ally nearby.

"What?" Percy said as he ran to the ally, there he found the blue box. Leaning against the door frame was the strange man, with the spikey hair and the brown trench coat.

"Need a lift," He asked, eyebrows raised. His voice sounded like a mix between British/Scottish.

Annabeth caught up to Percy, they both had there swords raised.

The Doctor held his hands up, "Alright, I was just asking. No need to be feisty about it." He stepped back into the police box. But, he didn't shut the door.

Percy saw what was inside, and out of complete and utter curiosity he ran inside, even after hearing Annabeth's warning.

"Percy, No!" Annabeth called after him, but he was already inside. So, Annabeth did the only thing that she thought was necessary, she ran in after him.


End file.
